


A Little Rain Never Hurt Anyone

by SomeLittleInfamy



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/SomeLittleInfamy
Summary: Alex absolutely cannot believe that Henry has never run through the rain before, but he's determined to make it worth his while.





	A Little Rain Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 5: Wet

“Let’s go!” Alex says, walking out the exit of the museum. 

“Wait!” Henry calls, tugging back at his hand before he can get too far. “I’ll be right back.” 

“What?!” Alex exclaims, more than a little exasperatedly. “There's a  _ Jack the Ripper  _ tour in half an hour, we don’t have time for you to go stare at the painting of a chair again for another ten hours.” There’s a hint of a whine to his voice but they both know that if Henry really wanted to Alex would go and do just that. 

“That’s a  _ Van Gogh _ !” Henry defends. “And I'm not going back for that. I just…” he eyes the outside warily. 

“What?” Alex prompts, looking ahead and-- oh.  _ Oh. _ “Oh. My. God. You won’t walk in the rain, will you?” 

“It isn’t that I won’t, but why would I  _ want _ to?” Henry points out. 

“It’s barely drizzling,” Alex points out. “Come on.” 

“This is what I get for leaving my detail for a day. Shaan would hold an umbrella for me…” Henry stalls, still not taking any steps forward. 

“Wait. You mean you’ve  _ never _ run through the rain before?” Alex gasps. 

“Why on Earth would I?” Henry asks. 

“Well, my dear Prince, I am definitely not holding an umbrella for you, even if we had one. Which we don’t.” 

“I wouldn’t trust you not to run off with it anyway,” Henry cuts him off with a small laugh. “But I’m perfectly capable of holding my own umbrella. I simply need to purchase one from the gift shop-” 

“Nope,” Alex says, popping the ‘p’ sound dramatically. 

“...excuse me?” Henry questions. 

“I said ‘nope’. American for ‘No’. No way. One, those umbrellas are ugly and overpriced and for tourists-” 

“Maybe I should send you in for one, then,” Henry smirks. 

“-I’ll pretend you didn’t just reduce me to ‘a tourist’,” Alex says. “Because two: running through the rain is  _ amazing _ and we’re going to do it.” 

Henry looks dubious. 

“Or I”m going to leave you here. You’re choice.” Alex continues, and before Henry can process what he means by that Alex is already taking off into the rain. 

“Wha- Alex! Alex, get back here!” Henry shouts, still hesitating under the awning. Alex doesn’t come back but he does stop walking away, standing in the rain waiting expectantly. His hair is already sticking flat and damp to the sides of his face. 

“You have five seconds before I go again,” Alex says patiently. 

“Alex, please! Just two minutes to-”   
  
“Five.” Alex starts, ignoring Henry’s pleas. 

“Alex, I-” 

“Four.” 

Henry takes half a step forward but hesitates under the small dry space. 

“Three! If you’re trying to call my bluff you don’t know me very well! Two!” 

Henry bounces his foot impatiently, looking around for any sudden miracle that might prevent this, and then steps out into the rain. 

And then he  _ runs _ .

“Woah!” Alex says, taking off after him and struggling to keep up at first. “What the hell, Speed Racer, calm down!” 

“Speed Racer had a car.  _ He _ wouldn’t be getting wet in the rain,” Henry shouts behind. 

Alex laughs, finally catching up, and then grabs Henry by the arm to slow him down. 

“What are you--” Henry starts but his words are cut off by the press of Alex’s lips against his own. Henry startles before easing into the kiss, the rain minging with the taste of hot chocolate they just drank at the cafe inside. Alex brings a hand up to rest on Henry’s shoulder while Henry’s arm wraps around Alex’s waist. 

When they finally pull away Henry, for the first time since stepping out of the museum, smiles. 

“You know,” Henry starts slowly, a soft, tender look in his eyes as they lock with Alex’s. “I think I like the rain.” 

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, smiling back. “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
